What Goes Bump in the Night
by DollyPop12
Summary: She may not like to admit it, but Jinx thinks that she MIGHT just like Wally a bit more than sleep.


Jinx liked sleep. In fact, Jinx loved sleep. It was one of her favorite hobbies ever, next to drawing, and she liked to enjoy it rather frequently. When she was a villain, she got to pick her own schedule. After all, when you're your own boss, things like sleeping in till noon were perfectly acceptable.

Now that she's a hero, she gets less sleep than she ever thought possible. The whole "picking your own work schedule" deal for villains wrecked havoc upon her resting cycle now that she had to actually stop said villains from committing crimes.

And unfortunately, the "baddies", as Flashy Boy called them, all worked at different times, all hours of the day and night, from the obscene crack of dawn, to the sleepy dusk, to 4 am in the everloving morning.

So yeah, Jinx liked sleep, especially since she got it so rarely these days.

Wally? Wally could deal with 3 hours or less. His accelerated metabolism and healing made it so that recharging took half the time it would take other people. A nap for him could last 15 minutes and he'd be perfectly fine.

Which was why they had mutually agreed that he would handle most night calls so she got the requested 6-8 hours she wanted.

Unfortunately, the two of them didn't plan on her actually staying up to make sure that he would be okay. Ever since he barely made it home once, stumbling up to their flat, blood trailing on the carpet and severely injured while she snoozed away, she refused to go to sleep until he had came back.

Not that she would ever tell him.

Not that he didn't already know. Still, he would let her relax at home, running off to take the call since he could get it done faster. And, most of the time, she'd take one look at him when their bedroom door opened, and go back to sleep almost instantly, no words exchanged.

But then, there were times that she'd surprise him.

Like now, coming home from a robbery, he was plenty stressed and a bit sore. He sighed as he walked into the room, pulling off his uniform and throwing on the simple pair of boxers he had on when he first got the call, running his fingers through his red hair before he looked at the bed.

His pink haired girlfriend of well over 5 years looked back at him, sitting up, her eyes almost glowing in the darkness. He raised a brow.

"You're awake?" he asked. She almost smirked.

"Wanted to know if you were alive or not. I have dibs on your laptop, y'know."

He scoffed well naturedly. "You have dibs on everything", he corrected, watching her roll her eyes, falling back against the pillows.

"Good to know, hero boy. You gonna leave me here to go back to my beauty sleep all alone?"

He grinned at her before he walked over, falling on top with an overdramatic sigh, catching himself on his elbows beside her head and his knees, pressed together between her legs.

"Any more beauty sleep and you could knock men dead with a single look", he said, smiling in that charming way of his. She blinked at him blankly, setting her palm against his shoulder and zapping him with a hex.

He made a big show about it hurting before he let his elbows give out, landing on top of the petite sorceress, much to her dismay.

"Wally! Ugh!" She pushed at him, but he was 180 or so pounds of pure muscle, and that man was just not budging. He laughed before easing some of his weight off of her, this time, supporting himself on his palms as if he were doing a push up. She looked up at his face, scoffing at his boyish expression.

She swears, it doesn't matter how old they get, he'll always have this youthful quality to him that makes her feel just a bit more adventurous, a bit less cold. Even at 23 years old, he was still as rambunctious as he was when she first met him at 15.

"You're like a puppy sometimes", she commented dryly, dragging her hand from his shoulder to his scalp, tugging at his hair. He smirked.

"Woof."

"So attractive", she replied.

"Oh, I know."

She shook her head, half amused before he bent his arms at the elbows, lowering himself to her and bowing his head, kissing her softly. She sighed into the embrace, pressing against his neck to urge him on more as she tilted her head, taking his lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it.

She lifted a leg up, rubbing the inside of her calf against his outer thigh. The height difference between the two of them made for some interesting developments. She was almost a whole foot shorter than him, and when he was like this, lip level with her, it really evened out the playing field.

He separated his knees slightly, leaning into the motion of her leg before sliding his tongue against her cupid's bow. Suddenly, he dropped down to his forearms, tangling a hand in the halo of pink fluff next to her ear. She laughed when he unconsciously tickled at her neck, breaking away and shaking her head.

He smiled at her, nuzzling against her cheek. Snorting, she went through the motion of pulling at his hair once more before she ran her other hand up the corded muscles of his arm, to the protrusion of his shoulder, over the solidity of his back, skin bare and responsive under her palm.

He cracked one blue eye open to look into her pink irises before he pressed into the touch, feeling the fingers of her left hand massage at his neck, where she still idly twirled a few licks of hair as she did so.

"Mmm, feel's nice, Jinxie" he muttered, sighing in content. She smirked, scratching against his flesh slightly, feeling him shudder against her pleasantly.

"I figured", she replied. "Tough patrol?"

"Not for me", he said, cockily, smiling wider before he carefully adjusted his weight to just one arm, pulling the strap of her tank top off in order to rest his forehead against her shoulder more easily. The heat of his breath was familiar and comforting against her, and she dug her thumb into the space between his shoulder blades, releasing a hex straight to the knot that was there, hearing him groan into her ear.

"Problem?" she asked, teasingly, knowing fully that it was certainly not a noise of complaint he had made.

"Heck no."

She repeated the process, feeling him almost melt against her, thankfully still supporting the majority of his body on his knees and forearm, his free hand moving to rub small circles against her cheek.

Between her thighs, she felt the firmness of his legs. She will give him this, get that man on those, and he will almost never falter. They were as solid as wood, powerful from years of intensive running, strong from many kicks, broken kneecaps, shattered shins. She set her feet down flat on either side of them, pushing her hips up to rub against his own.

The hiss he drew in between his teeth was not lost on her.

The not-so-subtle invitation she had extended wasn't lost on him either.

He pulled his palm away from her face to push her shirt up her side, her panties dipping down slightly as he splayed it against her hip, separating her body from his only enough to fit the appendage. Wally trailed hot, open mouth kisses against her collarbone, still reveling in the feeling of her kneading the stress from his hero work away.

He slipped his fingers under her panties, dragging his hand over to the apex of her thighs, the knuckles no doubt making a protrusion against the thin fabric. Carefully, he slid over her slit, reacquainting himself with her anatomy, experimentally pushing one finger into her and then another, rewarded by her shaky breath in. He hooked his fingers slightly, touching against her walls before he found the rough patch he knew to be her G-spot. Jinx swallowed, letting her eyes close as she arched into his touch, moaning softly as the calloused texture of his palm met with her clitoris, rubbing against it as he gently thrust his fingers in and out painstakingly slowly.

The only time he ever really WOULD go slow, for that matter.

Against him, he felt her legs twitch before she lowered her body flush to the bed again, not feeling up to keeping her muscles strained. He didn't mind, finding it easier. With his teeth, he managed to pull her loose tank top down enough to expose a pale breast, his mouth finding her nipple and sucking on it. When she began to writhe, her panting getting louder, he pulled his fingers out of her vagina, instead, feathering them over her button of nerves, languidly drawing circles around it before rubbing her, listening as her moans increasing in pitch, though not much in volume.

She let a hand fall from his back, instead shoving the rest of her tank top down and groping the breast he had left unattended. He playfully nipped at the underside and she groaned, before she snapped her eyes open, suddenly feeling much less full and fulfilled than she was a few moments ago. She glared, taking note of his chuckle as he firmly grasped her shirt, taking it off along with her underwear. She huffed, inching forward to try and regain some friction by rubbing against his knee before she felt her hip sink into the mattress, his hand holding her down, a mop of red locks between her thighs before she could blink.

She gasped, firmly grasping the short strands in her fist as she squirmed at the sudden feeling.

"Wally!" she called out, bucking up into his mouth as he relentlessly spelled out the alphabet at hyper speed against her clit, free hand maneuvering his fingers back inside of her quickly, thrusting.

He went from 0 to 60 in ten seconds flat, surprising her, and the squeak she let out, so very Un-Jinx was well worth it. After a moment, she began to meet him up, seeming to want to rub the taste into his tongue, and he thanked his heightened endurance, continuing with his ministrations. He went through the alphabet twice, moving onto numbers, and even equations until she was practically soaked. When he figured it had been enough, he pulled away from her after she freed his hair from her clutches, the hiss she let out sharp as he sat back, kicking away the sheets and tugging off his boxers before licking his lips.

His knees spread out significantly, pushing her legs open farther in the same motion. He grasped his hardened member, stroking it a few times. Her bright pink eyes watched him, and her pupils enlarged even more, eyes almost black, dark with need. The sight of him playing with himself, so hard because of her was erotic in the most flattering of ways. He squeezed himself, blue eyes smacking against her pink. Without even a word of caution, her hand darted out, wrapping around the upper part of his member.

"Jinx" he moaned out, his Adam's apple bobbing. Next to his hand, her own seemed miniscule, small and slender. Regardless, she smirked darkly, rubbing her thumb over the head, collecting a dab of pre-cum before she brought it to her mouth, licking at it. His breath hitched more as she leaned forward, using her flexibility to her advantage when she cupped his balls. She all but smacked his hand away, instead, keeping him occupied by grasping the back of his neck and kissing him harshly, her tongue probing his mouth ruthlessly.

Gently, she ran the head of his dick over her pussy, using it to tease her clitoris, moaning into his mouth as she used his body to please herself. He seemed to have no qualms about that, trusting her fully. She lubricated him against her slit, lining him up against her entrance as her tongue traced his teeth. She sunk the head into herself, groaning. When she realized that she couldn't continue with that, she let go of his member, instead, pulling her hands around him to grasp his ass, steadying herself as she lifted up her hips in an effort to take more of him inside.

After a beat, Wally decided to resume some more control of the situation, and rocked gently, halfway in. She inched forward, bucking up, and it was all the encouragement he needed to thrust in completely, the two of them both letting out a noise of pleasure. She squeezed around his shaft pleasantly, and he took in a deep breath. Her own hitching as she urged him deeper, her nails scraping against his lower back. When he secured his stance more, he grasped at the headboard with one hand, using it as leverage to make his motions larger, the bed rocking slightly.

She grunted, bearing down upon her muscles, tightening for a moment and basking on the waves of pleasure, his harsh gasp sending a jolt straight to her pelvis. The feeling of her body engulfing him was just as euphoric, his movements wide as he settled for deep and slow rather than fast and shallow. To compensate, his fingertips slid between their bodies and he found her clit again, vibrating his hand as he continued to thrust in languidly, enjoying the joining of their bodies.

As the time passed, he felt the entire mood change. The room swelled with the sound of their fucking, hot and wet and passionate, lips kiss pink, shining with spit.

Figuring it was time for a change of pace, Wally let go of the headboard, settling back to small, rocking movements before he grasped Jinx by her slender waist, his breathing ragged. She seemed to get the message, scrambling to grab hold of his shoulders as he leaned back, gently pulling out of her for a moment. When she disconnected from his body, she almost found herself growling at the loss, but waited for him to readjust himself into a sitting position. After a moment, he used his strength to his advantage, half picking her up, despite her legs digging into the mattress as he lifted her backside, settling her back against the tip of his penis and pushing her down.

She gasped sharply, feeling the fullness return. Without pause, he began to thrust up from under her, bouncing her on his lap like a rag doll. Her moans sounding more and more like hitched squeals, little "Oh's" passed through her lips without consent. The new angle was wonderful, the rapid jolts into her pleasing, and she arched more, thanking her flexibility as a gymnast.

Jinx ran her hands down his skin leaving red, welting scratch marks with her nails, desperate to feel him against every pore. As she began to lose control, her magic bubbled up, stinging against the redhead.

Instead of feeling pained or annoyed, set his skin aflame. He called out her name as his thrusting became more unstable, and she aided him, bouncing frantically. Their grunts and groans, uninhibited moaning and verbalization was driving her mad.

He panted in her ear, telling her how good she felt, burying his face in her neck as he bit down, leaving love bites to dot against her pale flesh, a rebuttal to the lines against his back she was leaving, little crescents on his skin alongside his freckles, a tell-tale sign of their love making.

"Oh, Wally" she called out as he changed his angle once more, pulling away from her neck once more, his chest heaving, entire body straining from the effort.

"Almost. There" he murmured. "Oh, god. Cum with me. Cum with me."

She squirmed frantically in his lap, climbing higher and higher as he got more and more obscene. Her head hung back, eyes closing before she finally hit the point where she was _there. _

Suddenly, her body lurched forward, eyes rolling up completely, her feet sure to cramp as they curled up, the cry practically soundless before it was squished out of her, a high keening sound as she shook. He buried inside of her completely as she came all over the tops of his thighs, fistfuls of his hair and his shoulders her only support.

Upon feeling her pulse around him, the soprano whine punctuating her orgasm and her walls clamping down upon him, he let himself go as well, climaxing, white spots invading his vision. He chanted her name under his breath like prayer as she clung to him, her vagina milking his cock in the afterglow of their sex. Her pale skin was red where he had grasped her hips, the indents of his fingers showing white.

Slowly, the two of them relaxed, and he gently laid them down again as he regained more control, pulling out of her when he went completely soft and looking down for a moment. The mixture of his cum and her wetness dripped down between her cheeks, leaving drops of stickiness against the fitted sheet beneath them, a stain sure to be there in the morning. He hummed happily, eyes half lidded as he nuzzled at her affectionately. He heard the breathy giggle, making him grin as he rolled over to his side.

Without any resistance, he pulled her to his chest, spooning her and burying his face in her hair. She chuckled, stroking the arm he draped over her side as he pressed his groin against the curve of her ass.

"Never understood why you were such a cuddler" she commented softly, nonetheless leaning into his embrace, feeling safe and secure in his arms as he almost dwarfed her, his 6 foot frame giant against her measly 5 foot 1. She was pretty damn well pleased, after all, so sure, she was in the mood to snuggle just a little bit.

As if she would tell him.

As if he didn't already know.

She could almost hear his grin.

Gently, with the utmost care, as if she were a precious thing, he swiped her tangled pink hair off of her sweaty shoulder, laying a kiss there like a promise. "I love you", he whispered, holding her close.

She smiled, the weight of the statement lapping over her warmly before she rolled her eyes, craning her neck to the side to meet his bright cerulean orbs.

Wally was always the affectionate one in their relationship.

But sometimes she surprised him.

With a caring still somewhat rough around the edges, she reached around and cupped the back of his head, moving him forward so her lips could meet his in a chaste kiss, his thumb stroking against her cheekbone.

When she pulled away, it was soft, and barely audible.

"I love you, too" she relented.

He pressed his cheek against her's before he twisted, managing to scoop the sheets off of the floor so he could slide them over their spooning naked bodies, arm swiftly returning faithfully to its place around her as they both slowly drifted off.

Pressed in her lover's embrace like this, it was an obvious fact. Jinx liked sleep.

But she wasn't about to give up her activities with Wally for a little extra shuteye.

* * *

**There is NOT enough Flinx Smut.  
**

**There will never be enough Flinx Smut. **

**I'm only contributing to the well-being of this fandom. **

**...Don't judge me plz. **


End file.
